2014/Feb-May/Announcements/Featured Announcements
http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/featured-announcements/f.10/?sequence=1 February 27 Get a bundle of adorable critters if you spend $10 with Oink * Hello, Gaians! Everyone knows that Oink is a safe and convenient way to grab Gaia Cash, but did you know that using Oink also earns you some great exclusive items? It's true! And this month we've got an exceptionally lovable bundle available for anyone who gets $10 dollars or more in Gaia Cash with Oink! Ready to be stunned by cuteness? Just take a look! - The Oink Pet Box is filled with sweet new friends for you to play with, each of them absolutely delighted to meet you! If you're interested in picking up some Gaia Cash, why not use Oink and earn this fun prize? These friendly critters could certainly use a good home! For more information, please visit the Oink profile page. Visit the Oink Profile Page May 04 May the Forth has come to Gaia! * Hmm! Greetings, young Gaiawans! Yodrich am I! Full of great wisdom, I am. Know that today is May the Fourth did you, hmm? Celebrate, we must celebrate! Yes, hmmm. For fun and prizes join us in the May the Fourth forum! Hear a little wisdom from me, you might! See you there, I will! Yes, hmmm. Visit the May the Fourth forum! 05 Check out The Finisher, by David Baldacci! * Hello, Gaians! We're here to offer you another exciting read perfect for all you bibliophiles out there! Be sure to read the synopsis for The Finisher by David Baldacci, and don't forget to vote in the poll to earn yourself 500 gold! The Finisher '#1 New York Times bestselling author David Baldacci as you've never seen him before. Why would Quentin Herms flee into the Quag? There was nothing in the Quag except certain death. Vega Jane has never left the village of Wormwood. But this isn't unusual; nobody has ever left the village of Wormwood. At least not until Quentin Herms vanishes into the unknown. Vega knows Quentin didn't just leave; he was chased. And he's left behind a very dangerous trail of clues that only she can decode. The Quag is a dark forest filled with terrifying beasts and bloodthirsty Outliers. But just as deadly are the threats that exist within the walls of Wormwood. It is a place built on lies, where influential people are willing to kill to keep their secrets. Vega is determined to uncover the truth, but the closer she gets, the more she risks her life. With The Finisher, master storyteller David Baldacci conjures a thrilling, imaginative world where things are as wrong as wrong can be, and introduces us to an unforgettable heroine who must think fast, look close, and defy all odds in her fight to do what's right Don't forget to vote in the poll to score 500 Gaia Gold! Vote in the Poll! 06 Chat live with Debra Driza, author of Mila 2.0: Renegade! * We've got some very exciting news, Gaians! Debra Driza, the author of Mila 2.0: Renegade, will be joining us on Gaia Online for a live chat event about her upcoming novel. Do you have something you'd like to ask her? Then feel free to submit your questions here! We'll be taking questions until May 8th, so make sure to get your questions in by then! Debra Driza will be hosting this chat on May 14th -- we hope you're looking forward to it as much as we are! Post Your Questions! 14 Get Gaia Cash with our new partner Rixty! * Hey Gaians! We've got some super exciting news for everyone! We are pleased to announce that we are expanding our payment options by adding Rixty, the leading cash-based payment platform for games and digital content. No credit card? No problem! With Rixty, you can use cash and coins to buy Gaia Cash, or you can pay online using your bank account. There are no fees to use Rixty, and no personal information is required. Rixty is also super easy to use! Simply exchange your cash and coins for a prepaid card or voucher at nearly 500,000 locations worldwide: *In North America and Brazil, load your Rixty account with Coinstar, MoneyPak or Rixty cards *In Southeast Asia, load your Rixty account with MOLPoints *In the Middle East, load your Rixty account with OneCard *In Europe and other regions, load your Rixty account with Ukash *Visit Western Union anywhere (Rixty rebates the fees!) Also, as an exciting reward for purchasing Gaia Cash through Rixty, you'll receive the adorable Seraphique Hat! With its lovely baby blue coloring and colorful yellow accents, this fashionable chapeau is sure to help you stand out in a crowd! For more information on Rixty, be sure to check out Rixty's Gaia Online Page for all the details! Grab Gaia Cash with Rixty! Olá Gaians ! Temos algumas notícias super emocionantes para todos! Temos o prazer de anunciar que estamos expandindo as nossas opções de pagamento, adicionando Rixty , a principal plataforma de pagamento em dinheiro para jogos e conteúdo digital. Não tem cartão de crédito? Não tem problema! Com Rixty, você pode usar o dinheiro para comprar Gaia cash, ou você pode pagar on-line usando a sua conta bancária. Não há taxas para usar Rixty , e nenhuma informação pessoal é necessária. Rixty também é super fácil de usar! Basta comprar um cartão pré-pago ou voucher com dinheiro em cerca de 500.000 pontos de recarga em todo o mundo: *- Na América do Norte e no Brasil, carregar sua conta Rixty com Coinstar , MoneyPak ou Rixty cartões. *- No Sudeste Asiático, carregar sua conta Rixty com MOLPoints *- No Oriente Médio , carregue a sua conta Rixty com OneCard *- Na Europa e em outras regiões , carregue a sua conta Rixty com Ukash *- Visite Western Union em qualquer lugar ( Rixty cobre as taxas da WU !) Além disso, como uma recompensa emocionante para a compra de Gaia cash através da Rixty, você receberá o chapéu Seraphique, lindo! Com a sua bela coloração azul bebê e tons amarelos coloridos , este chapéu na moda é perfeito para ajudá-lo a se destacar na multidão! Para mais informações sobre a Rixty , não se esqueça de verificar a página da Rixty no Gaia Online para mai Category:Featured Announcements